loving you
by animeismysport
Summary: Haru is in love with Kyo but Kyo isn't sure if he loves him back. This just a story about them falling in love. The curse is broken but it doesn't follow the story that much at all. I'm bringing Fruits Basket back!
1. Chapter 1

The innocents of Kyo is one thing Haru always loved about him.

Haru walked into Shigure's house to find Kyo watching the Tv half awake. "Hello Hatsu-" Torhu started to say when she was cut of by haru's finger to her lips.

Shigure poked his head out of his office to see why she was cut off. Haru was pointing to something in the living room.

Even Yuki walked out of the kitchen to see what everyone was staring at.

They watched as the orange haired teens headed swayed to the right and to the left and then a little bit forward.

"aw he's falling asleep" Torhu said in a hush voice.

"stupid cat can't even stay up at 9 at night." Yuki said walking into the living room Haru and Tohru following.

Yuki and Tohru cleared the plates from the late dinner they had all ate and walked to the kitchen.

"hey kyo, what are you doing, you tired?" Haru asked quietly ruffling the older but shorter males hair.

Kyo looked at Haru with his beautiful red eyes and rubbed them before turning back to the tv. Haru just chuckled at how persistent Kyo was being to watch his movie. Haru grabbed the blanket off to the side and wrapped it around kyo tightly but comfortably.

"what are you doing'' Kyo said in a soft confused voice.

''just keeping you warm, its cold outside" he answered.

kyo leaned on haru, closing his eyes. Haru looked down at Kyo almost fast asleep. _He's gotten a lot more comfortable with me now that the curse is broken. Even though we really were never really related I'm glad the curse happened. That way I could be linked with the one I love._ Haru thought.

He hugged Kyo tighter, "Hey you know kyo I love you" he said nervously.

"hehe I love you too, your a good fake cousin" he said with a little sleepy laugh.

"Kyo your an idiot" Yuki yelled from the kitchen earning him a slap on the back of the head by Shigure who had hovered to the kitchen as well.

All of the Sohma's could tell that the two boys were meant for each other. They knew the two would some how end up together, so this was no surprise to them.

"Yuki is a jerk" Kyo said looking at Haru, who now had Kyo's head in his lap.

Haru turned Kyo's head to face him "That's not what I meant dummy,'' he said smiling.

"oh... Then what did you me-'' Kyo abruptly stopped. His sleepy eyes widened and he sat up from Haru.

"I'm a boy, Haru" he said making sure Haru could tell as he patted his chest to show it was flat.

"I know, and I love you" Haru said pointing to his chest with a soft smile on his face.

it was quiet for a minute. "So we're gonna be like Hatori and Shigure" Kyo said still trying to piece the thoughts together.

"I don't know, it depends on how you feel about that" Haru answered watching Kyo run his hand through his hair.

A car horn was heard in the background. Hatori was here and Haru didn't have his answer. Haru stood up from his spot. "just forget I said anything, Schools almost out, and you should focus on exams." Haru said walking out of the room then to put his shoes on. Kyo walked behind him. He shut the door outside and looked up at Haru.

"I don't know" Kyo said.

Haru put his hand up. "Just forget I said it. I was stupid, you're not even gay so it makes no sense for you to like my back" he said walking out of the house and to Hatori's car.

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru looked at each other. "man even I feel bad that that just happened" Yuki said as he put the last dish in the cabinet.

They heard the door open and close and it went silent for a second.

Kyo walked into the kitchen to see them all staring at him.

Nobody knew what to say to him and the room was dead silent. Kyo walked to shigure and put his head on his chest. Shigure pulled him into a hug a little shoked by the sudden change in attitude by the usually fiery read head.

They stayed their for a long time. Yuki and Tohru had gone upstairs and were probably sleeping considering how late it had gotten.

"Come on babe, it'll be okay." Shigure said as he pulled Kyo's small wrist and began to gently tug him up the stairs and to his bedroom. He pulled open Kyo's sheets and let him crawl to his pillow. Shigure pulled the covers and was about to leave but something on Kyo's face made him stop.

"Kyo, it's okay if you don't like him. Don't cry about it." He said sitting on the bed and stroking the orange locks.

"I-I don't want him to hate me... H-he's my best friend." Kyo said between sniffles. He wiped away the few tears he let escape.

"Kyo if he really loves you he can wait. Even if it means waiting an eternity for you." Shigure said. "imagine how he feels right now, He maybe hurt right now and could be hostile, but..." his voice trailed off as he noticed Kyo fell asleep. "Just remember that we will always be there for you, especially right now" he whispered before kissing his head and going don to his own bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru woke up pissed off. _Everyone said he liked me back. was this some stupid joke, am I just suppose to pretend like nothing happened._ He threw his blankets off him and walked down stairs. He was currently living with hatori. They had always had a brotherly bond so when the curse was broken they just stayed together. Along with Kisa and Momiji.

"I heard Haru got rejected" Momiji said yelling a little to loud for his liking.

"Momiji that's not a nice thing to say. He hasn't gotten rejected. Kyo just doesn't understand right now." Hatori explained in a monotone voice.

"No," Haru said sharply, "He's an annoying brat, I don't know why I was ever friends with him" He said finishing his cereal and throwing it in the sink.

everything went silent for a while. "I really like Kyo and I think you do too Haru," Kisa said shyly. "h-he always makes me smile when i'm sad and-" she was cut off by Haru in an angered tone "yeah well he's not making me very happy right now. He's just an annoying brat."

"Haru. You loved him. We all knew that. He might love you back but you need to wait. You threw this at him so quickly. He had always thought of you as a friend. Now that he knows, he will think differently of you. Just be yourself and if he doesn't love you back, there's nothing you can do." Hatori said grabbing Haru's shoulder.

Haru walked out of the house to meet up with the trio and walk to school. When they met up he glared the red head down. "Hello Haru how are you today" Tohru said trying to stop the awkwardness from seeping in.

"Oh I'm great getting shot down by an annoying bitch is just amazing!" he said still locking eyes with Kyo. He was hoping to get at least a sigh out of Kyo. But when he saw Kyo swallow hard and look down at his feet all Haru felt was guilt, and a small amount of butterflies.

 _Damn I'm not over him. I knew it._ Haru thought. He turned on his heel and began walking to school.

Yuki looked over to Kyo and patted his back lightly, urging him to walk forward. _I hate this guy but I want to protect him for some reason. I just don't want to see him upset._ Yuki thought as they walked to school.

It wasn't much better when they got to school. Kyo left right away to get to his class and Haru was in a permanent bad mood.

Finally Yuki snapped and had enough of his nagging. "HARU EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL KNOWS YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM SO STOP TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT" Yuki said earning stares from everyone in the hallway and everyone who was in there classrooms, including Kyo.

Haru turned away sharply and started walking to the door to leave school.

Kyo walk behind him and reached out to stop him "H-haru wa-". He was cut of when Haru's fist crushed into his lip and knocked him to the floor flat on his rear.

Everyone stood there in shock, even Haru. "K-Kyo oh my god I'm sorry," Haru started but stopped when Kyo started backing up as if he was afraid to get even more beaten. A single tear fell out of his eye and gushes of blood poured out of his lip.

"Oh my god, who is that?" "why did he just hurt kyo?" "His lip, oh my gosh get the nurse!" people yelled as Haru looked around him noticing he caused a scene. "It was an accident" he said. "O-orange top?" Uo asked as Kyo grabbed her wrist not knowing what else to do except ask for help.

Uo ran to the nurses office even if she wasn't a fan of Kyo.

Haru on the other hand bolted out of the school, not wanting to see the look on Kyo's face. Not only was his lip gushing out blood, Kyo was on the verge of tears. Somrthing Haru had never seen.

He opened the door to his house to see Hatori with the phone in his hands, eyes wide. "Haru, why would you do this to him?" Hatori asked before walking out of the house and into his car, probably heading to shigure's house to help Kyo.

Haru just sat there. Unable to think. Unable to speak. Dead. He felt horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hatori got to the house he didn't even knock on the door and walked straight to the kitchen to find Kyo practically in Shigures lap as he sobbed. Blood rushed out of his lip and napkins were messily thrown on the counter tops all soaked in blood.

"Hey" Hatori said. Shigure lead kyo upwards and moved away to let Hatori take over. "Yea you're definitely gonna need stitches he said holding Kyo's chin up to inspect his lip. "Haru can pack a punch" kyo said trying to brighten the mood which worked as both of the older two started to laugh.

Kyo got two stitches on his left side of his upper lip and was currently sitting in the living room with an ice pack to his face, doing the home work Tohru had brought for him when they came home.

Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori were all in the kitchen making dinner and talking. "I really do think it was an accident" Tohru said while preparing dinner. "Yes I think so too but when Kyo got home and started crying, he said it wasn't the pain, he was just sad...and he said he didn't wanna live like this anymore." Shigure said earning everyones attention. "You don't think he's depressed do you?" Yuki said. "I will prescribe him with some antidepressants just in case and I would prefer him to stay out of school tomorrow." Hatori said writing a prescription and doctors excuse.

A knock on the door was heard

Shigure opened the kitchen door and was about to walk to the front door when he heard kyo yelling.

"No No No No No No" Kyo yelled as he ran into the kitchen with a taller teen following right behind him.

"Kyo wait. Just listen" haru said grabbing Kyo's waist from behind and lifting him off his feet.

"put me the hell down" Kyo yelled while pulling at his hands. "not until you listen to me!" "I don't wanna listen to you. I don't like you! I want you to leave! Get out! Put me down!" Kyo said finally getting Haru's hold off of him. He was walking out of the room when his wrist was grabbed. "Kyo just listen, please" Haru said quietly. "I have nothing to say to you" Kyo said turn to face him. His scowl made the room dead silent and scared everyone in the kitchen. The only thing Haru could see is the stitches on Kyo's lip.

"Did I do this to you?" Haru said pointing to the stitches. "Let. Me. Go" Kyo said trying to pull his wrist away.

"Kyo it was an accident I swear. I wouldn't hurt you." Haru said try to make Kyo listen. "I don't care" Kyo said turning and tugging to pull away but all he got was a stronger pull making him stay put. "Kyo plea-" "I don't like you like that" Kyo yelled over him. "I don't even wanna be your friend anymore. Just fuck off." He said pulling again.

This was taken to Haru's heart. "K-kyo just tru-" he was cut off by Kyo ripping his wrist free balling them to a fist and look straight into Haru's eyes. "Don't ever tell me to just trust you. I have given so many people my trust and you know what they do. Everytime I trust them they break it!" Kyo yelled holding back a sob and pointing his hand to the left of the room, where everyone else was standing. "Don't tell my to JUST trust you because I've done that and it all ends up like complete shit. I don't need to loose you like I lost my mom or my dad or my friends or my family. Its either hurt or be hurt so I'm sorry if I'm breaking your perfect precious heart but its saving my sorry ass from getting hurt again for the billionth time!" Kyo yelled never once loosing eye contact with Haru.

The room went silent. Everyone's mouth was wide open. Kyo backed away and walked out with out saying a word. Nobody moved.

"Okay well I'm just gonna do my homework." Yuki said breaking the silents. "Haru you need to go home" Hatori said. and so they left.

The entire week Kyo never once left his room. Tohru slide homework under the door and he would slide it back when he finished. He passed his classes still because a lot of the teachers understood he had a hard family life and with that, summer had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Early Saturday morning Kyo woke up to rain. _Man summer is just beautiful._ Kyo thought. Someone knocked on his door. "what?" he asked. "its Shigure, Yuki and Tohru." Shigure answered. They opened the door to see a tiny bump under the thick sheets Kyo had.

"Oh I didn't think you were coming in" Kyo said sticking his head out.

"Kyo your thin!" Tohru said in a worried tone.

"That's what happens when you stay in your room and do nothing for 6 days" Yuki said.

"I'm Making you something to eat right now" Tohru said in a determined voice.

"No its okay, I'm really not hungry." Kyo said faking a smile.

"Kyo you need to eat and I'm making you food whether you like it or not" Tohru said running down stairs.

"Kyo you cant let this weigh you down. You need to get up" Shigure said sitting on the side of his bed.

Kyo turned the other way and lifted the sheet above his head. "Sorry Kyo isn't available to talk right now come back when he kills himself" He said in a depressed voice.

"Kyo don't tell me that" Shigure said taking the sheet of his face to reveal a teary eyed Kyo.

"Hey don't cry" Yuki said lifting Kyo to a sitting position and hugging him.

"I'm not" he said wiping his face. "I'm just really confused right now" he said.

"Hey I want you to take this. Its an antidepressant that Hatori prescribed" Shigure said handing Kyo a pill. He looked at it sadly and then swallowed it. "Go wash up and meet us down stairs I have to ask everyone something" Shigure said. Kyo nodded and took a shower before heading down stairs.

Tohru gave Kyo the food which he gladly ate considering how hungry he actually was though he wouldn't admit it. "Okay so we all wanted to go to the beach for a week, but we aren't sure if you would want to because Hatsuharu is also going" Shigure said surprising Kyo.

 _I thought this would be about what I said a while ago_. Relief and worry spread through Kyo.

Shigure must have noticed how worried he looked because he said "We don't have to go, you just say the words and we wont" Shigure patted him on the shoulder.

"I can tolerate him for a week" he laughed "I'm sure I'll be fine" he smiled.

"But Kyo, you would be sharing a room with him and Yuki and Momiji." Shigure said.

"then I'll sleep on the other side of him" he said a little more unconfident than the first one.

 _Kyo's become soft and depressed. I hope this is go for him._ Yuki thought.

"Oh this will be fun!" Tohru said.

"It should be so go pack" Shigure said shewing them off.

Packing took up most of the day and of course Kyo fell asleep. By the time Kyo had finished his nap it was 9 at night. He forgot to pack of course so he stayed up till 4 in the morning. Then he went to bed only to be reawakened three hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo was woken up by Kisa. "Hi Kisa" he smiled he got up still wrapped in his blanket and picked Kisa up. Kisa smiled. After the curse broke Kisa and Kyo became close. Kyo would walk home with her after school to stop the bullying. Kisa giggled "Everyones ready its time to go" she said as they walked down stairs. KYo set Kisa down and they walked out holding hands.

"You get to sit by me" Kisa said smiling as they got in the car. Kyo turned around to see who was behind him "Hey there beautiful" Haru said. "Go fuck yourself" Kyo said turning around. "Oh but I would rather fuck you than myself" Haru shot back earning a blush from the red head.

"I hate you so much" Kyo said leaning against the door. "I know you love me too deep in the back of your mind, you just don't know it yet" Haru said ruffling Kyo's hair. "I don't and I wont" Kyo said crossing his arms and staring out the window. Haru just sighed and leaned back.

It was seven thirty in the morning and Kyo was tired. The car was a comfortable silence and Kyo slowly started falling asleep when Shigure started talking to him

"Kyo babe, are you awake" he said

"wha- oh yes" Kyo said snapping his head up

"here you didn't get to take this in the morning but you can take it now" Gure said handing him an antidepressant and water "its gonna make you tired so just sleep"

"thanks" he mumbled before drinking water.

Kyo pushed his pillow against the window and tucked his knees into his chest and leaning his body toward the seat. He closed his eyes for one second before being asked another question.

"Hey psst, what was that?" Haru asked through the hole between the seat and the seatbelt.

"what? oh a pill" Kyo said groggily.

"Yea but whats it for?" Haru pried.

"Nothing" he answered plainly.

"so you just take pills for no reason?" Haru asked annoyed

"now your getting the idea" Kyo said smiling while closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Haru you really like him huh?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah" he answered playing with Kyo's hair.

"wow still? even after all the turn down he's given you?" Yuki said

"Yuki, Kyo is really awkward you know. He isn't used to getting a lot of attention and when he does he gets shy, and he tries to get rid of the attention. His life has been hard for a very long time. Not say yours hasn't been rough as well but he was the cat and his mother killed herself because of him." Hatori said.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't understand why you keep trying" Yuki said again

"Because I'm in love with him, I have been since we became friends." Haru said.

"I think Haru would be good for Kyo" Tohru said.

"I think Kyo will be good for you too Haru" Kisa said. "I wish he would love you already".

Yuki laughed, "its more complicated to fall in love than you think Kisa. You have to really like someone to love them. Its gonna take some time for him to love Haru back, He has to find something he loves about Haru."

"Whats the thing you love about Kyo?" Kisa asked Haru.

"There is more than one thing I love about him, you wouldn't want to hear all of it."

"AAWWWW JUST NAME ONE THEN! NAME ONE!" Momiji yelled pulling Haru's arm.

"Momiji be quiet Tohru and Kyo are asleep." Yuki said.

"If I had to pick one thing I would have to say that I love how he genuallly cares about everyone, even if he doesn't like them" Haru said smiling.

"I hope Kyo comes around" Momiji says before laying his face on thee window.

"Me too" Haru sighed looking at Kyo's sleeping face. _its weird but I feel like I could wait the rest of my life for his answer and still be happy. I hope he loves me back soon though._


	6. Chapter 6

It was 4 o' clock when they got there.

"YAY! we're here I'm so excited!" Momiji said jumping out of the car.

"Wow it looks amazing out here the water is so clear" Tohru said as she helped Kisa out of the car

"'Kyo wake up we're here" Yuki said smacking him in the back of the head.

Kyo woke up terrified someone was trying to kill him before he hopped out of the car.

"GAH! its to bright!" Kyo said shielding his eyes. Then something touched the bridge of his nose.

"Wear sun glasses dummy" Haru said propping them on Kyo's nose.

Kyo smiled "Do I look good" He said putting his hands on his hips and posing.

"No" Yuki said plainly, "take your suitcase idiot" he said throwing it at Kyo's back sending him to the floor.

"AHH!" Kyo yelled waiting to hit the floor but it never happened. He looked up. Haru had him hanging by the back of his shirt. He pulled him to a standing position.

"Oh thank you" Kyo said before grabbing his suitcase and walking away.

They walked to the hotel and got the keys to the three rooms.

When the guys opened the door to the room, Kyo was instantly mad.

"I CALL TOP" Momiji yelled jumping on the top bunk

Yuki set his stuff on the bottom and Haru put his on the bed next to the bunk beds.

"Oh fun" Kyo said sarcastically as he set his stuff down on the couch and laid on top of it, facing towards the back of the couch.

"Aw Kyo don't pout now, it wont be fun" Momiji cried.

A knock came from the door and Kyo got up and opened it. "Hi Kisa." he said

"I was gonna ask if any of you wanted to go to the beach with me" Kisa asked shyly.

"I'll go but I have to change I'm still wearing what I slept in" Kyo said smiling.

"Ok is anyone else coming too" Kisa asked

"I don't really care" Kyo said taking off his shirt Haru couldn't resist the urge to watch him

"I'll go" Haru said still watching Kyo. Kyo pulled his new shirt on and stare at him

"ME TOO! I wanna swim!" Momiji said running out the door.

"I'll go if Tohru is" Yuki said sighing.

"Oh I'm going for sure" Tohru said holding a towel and a bucket and shovel.

They all walked down to the beach and Tohru picked an umbrella and layed out the beach mat.

Momiji and Haru raced to the water as fast as they could. Kyo just took off his shirt and sat down with Kisa who was currently building a castle.

"Do you wanna help me?" Kisa asked giving him a shovel.

"Sure" Kyo laughed taking the shovel

"Tohru what are you gonna do" Yuki asked taking his shirt off and putting sun screen on.

"Oh I'm just gonna sit out and read for a while, but you go enjoy yourself" she said sweetly

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other giggling a little at how dumb it was to read at the beach before Yuki went to catch up with Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"you really don't like Haru huh?" Kisa asked

Kyo looked at her surprised. Why would she ask that. Does he? Kyo was confused

"I'm not saying I don't like him, I just.. I'm not sure I want to be with him. He's a really nice guy but, he just shocked me at how suddenly he said I love you. I feel like we are just friends. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a relationship. And I've never really thought about being with another guy." Kyo said filling the bucket with sand.

"Yeah... but I think Haru could change all of that. He can show you why you love him. He can teach you what its like to be in a good relationship. And if you don't know if you should be in a relationship with a boy, Haru can show you that you do like it." Kisa said innocently packing sand in a different pail.

"Yeah I guess your right" Kyo said looking over his shoulder at Haru. They were way out in the deep side and were smiling and splashing the water at each other. _I wish I liked water. I think its cuz I was the cat but I hate getting wet unless its like a shower._ Kyo thought. He turned back around and kept helping Kisa.

They finished building the castle and Kyo stood up. "This looks really cool"

Haru ran up from behind Kyo and shook his hair till all the water was out.

"Kyo why haven't you gone out yet? Its really fun you should go" Haru said looking at him.

"I don't know I just don't want to drown on my first day here" Kyo said walking away from Haru.

"Don't worry" Haru said grabbing the shorter males waist and lifting him bridal style

"Haru what are you? WAIT WHAT NO DONT WANNA GO IN THE WATER STOP" Kyo yelled as Haru sprinted through the water al the way out to the deep end before dropping him in the deep water By Yuki and Momiji.

Kyo shot out of the water gasping for air, grabbed Haru's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Woah calm down its just water you wont drown" Haru laughed grabbing Kyo's waist.

"Hey Mr. Imtallerthanyou its all the way up to your chin there for its up to my eyes blocking my mouth and nose" Kyo said letting go of Haru but still hanging onto his arm like a little kid.

"Aw Kyo's scared" Momiji yelled floating on his floaty.

Yuki and Haru laughed, "I'm not scared I was the cat remember. I hate water!" Kyo yelled smacking the water.

"That's so stupid Kyo" Haru said looking at Kyo who was still hugging his arm even though he knew it was Haru.

"Hey at least I can drink milk" Kyo said looking at Haru.

"THATS BASICALLY CANNIBALISM"

"YOU ARE NOT A COW" Kyo fired back.

"You two act like an old married couple" Yuki said

"I. Don't. Like. Him." Kyo said angrily.

"Oh well in that case maybe you shouldn't hug me like a boyfriend would do." Haru said pushing Kyo Off of his arm

"No wait-" Kyo said before going back under the water and struggling to keep his head above water.

Haru lifted him back up by his arms and watching him cough out water.

"Kyo you cant swim?" Yuki laughed

Kyo pushed off of Haru and grabbed Momiji's floaty.

"I told you I ha-" A giant wave smashed over

"Hate water" Kyo said coughing up more of it.

"well then go back" Haru said sourly still irritated that Kyo said he didn't like him.

Kyo looked at him _if he wants me to like him then he shouldn't be so mean._ he thought.

"Tsk. I you think I'm gonna fall for a jerk like you your very very dumb" Kyo said standing on his tipy toes so he could reach and walking away.

when Kyo go to shore safely, Haru turned around, "Ugh why do I suck at being a good guy." He said dunking his head under.

Yuki laughed "Don't worry, Kyo wont hold a grudge for long. We should go in though, its getting late and I'm hungry".

 _Why am I always the bad guy_ Haru thought swimming back to shore.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was the greatest and worst day of Kyo's life.

"OOWWW" Haru said walking out to the beach for the second day.

Kyo was laughing hysterically "Its your own damn fault for not wearing sunscreen" Kyo laughed

"Its Momiji's fault for racing me-OW" Haru yelled as Kyo smacked his back.

"I HAVE A SUNBURN" Haru yelped in pain

"I know" Kyo laughed and turned around smiling

Haru's eyes widened. Kyo never ever smiles with his teeth and God it was sexy when he did. Haru couldn't help having it slip out "God your perfect" Haru yelled looking at the sky almost in a pouting way.

Kisa laughed at how cute they were acting.

Kyo blushed a super dark red and turned back around covering his mouth.

Kisa grabbed Kyo's hand and hugged his arm, "Aw Kyo's embarrassed" Kisa said smiling.

Kyo dropped his head still blushing like crazy making everyone laugh.

"Yuki come on lets go swim" Momiji said grabbing his and Tohru's hand.

Tohru dropped her stuff with Kyo and Kisa under the umbrella and ran off with Yuki.

"They're a cute couple" Kisa said looking at Kyo

"Eh" He said

"Why 'eh'" Haru asked

"well nothing ever happens to them, they never fight or cry or laugh or embarrass each other" Kyo said smiling. "Those kind of thing make a relationship stronger. Well that's what I think anyways" Kyo said laying on his stomach and grabbing his wrist.

Kyo gasped and shot up looking around worriedly.

"whats wrong?" Kisa asked looking at Haru confused. Haru looked back shaking his head confused.

"M-My bracelet. I lost it. The black and white one I always wear. Its gone" Kyo said looking around.

"Did you leave it in the room?" Haru asked looking at him.

"No I never take it off" Kyo said looking at the ocean.

"Its in the water" Kyo said

"How do you know" Haru said

"When _You_ threw me in it fell off" Kyo said accusingly

It got quiet. Haru looked down, _of course I lost it. I'm a dick._ Haru thought. He frowned he can never do anything right. He looked like he was about to cry.

Kyo grabbed Haru's hand and looked at him "Hey don't worry its not your fault. I shouldn't have worn it to the beach and if I did I should have put it in my pocket." Kyo said. he was still mad but he didn't want to make Haru feel bad. Wait what? why was he being nice to Haru? He doesn't like Haru? wait does he?

"I'm sorry" Haru said

"Its fine" Kyo lied

"K-Kyo can you take me to sit in the shallow water and look for shells" Kisa asked

"Sure" Kyo said standing up. Haru watched Kyo until he realized Kyo didn't let go of his hand.

Kyo tugged him up with him. Haru looked at him like he was crazy. _was this his way of trying to make me feel better?_ Haru thought. They sat in the shallow end and watched Kisa look for sea shells. Kyo still didn't let go of his hand.

"Kyo look! Matching sea shells" Kisa said giving one to Haru and the other to Kyo.

"Oh cool" Kyo said trying to sound excited about a shell

Haru looked at how perfect the shells matched. they were tiny almost the size of a bottle cap but Haru loved that they both matched and Kyo had the other one.

"Hey I have an idea!" Kyo said standing up "Be right back" Kyo said running to the umbrella

"I think Kyo likes you back" Kisa said looking at Haru.

"Nah he's just trying to make me feel better cause I lost his bracelet" Haru said laughing and looking at the shell.

Kyo came back with a boogie board. "Okay Kisa here get on this" Kyo said. Haru stood up. He didn't know if he was suppose to come or not so he just stood there. Kisa got on the boogie board and held on tight.

Kyo grabbed the string from the board and wrapped it around his wrist. He looked at Haru. "Are you coming" Kyo asked holding out his free hand.

Haru looked at him and smiled. He took Kyo's hand and they began walking pulling Kisa.

They walked out to an area that was up to Kyo's chest a little bit lower on Haru.

"What are we doing out here" Kisa asked a little scared. (Kisa doesn't like water either. Shes from the cat family sorta)

"Me and my mom used to go out here and get the best shells and sand dollars" Kyo said smiling. He let go of Haru's hand and went under water. He came back up with three giant shells.

"WOAH" Kisa yelled "Can you find more" She asked

Kyo laughed. For the rest of the day Kyo and Haru went underwater getting the different shells for Kisa. The three were all happy. For dinner the three went to get fish taco's and they sat in The room talking until it was time for bed.

Even though Kyo lost his bracelet, He had a great time. _I think I love Haru._ Kyo thought. before falling asleep on his couch.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Haru woke up to an empty room.

He got up and looked around _We are already out. You guys sleep late. - Momiji_

Wait who else is here? Haru looked around. Nobody. He walked to the Balcony and there he was. Mr. Kyo Sohma sleeping on the chair sun bathing. Haru looked at him. His perfect six pack. His sun kissed skin. Haru's favorite thing about Kyo was that adorable nose. It went out just enough and back in at just the right angle.

"Kyo what are you looking at' Shigure said scaring the life out of Haru.

"Oh my god when did you all get here" Haru said turning around to see everyone there.

"We knocked, you were just too busy staring at Kyo" Momiji said

"well what do you want" Haru said

"we're going to lunch. Are you guys going" Yuki said

Kyo woke up. He stood up and saw everyone talking and started walking.

BANG! Everyone turned around to see Kyo stumbling backwards holding his face.

Haru laughed hard. "Forget there was a door there" he laughed about to cry.

"Stop laughing. It hurt" Kyo said looking down and holding the bridge of his nose.

"Kyo c'mon we're gonna eat" Haru said grabbing his hand.

Everyone was surprised when Kyo didn't pull away. They just smiled happily and kept walking.

Haru dragged Kyo through the sand and to the tiki restaurant.

"Kyo your fine" Haru said waiting for Hatori to get back.

"There's like a 10 minute wait" Hatori said coming back to where everyone was sitting. They all sighed but stayed because they heard the restaurant was good.

Everyone was sitting down except for Kyo and Haru. they were standing across from each other leaning on the because the seats were taken. It was quiet outside except for the occasional waves crashing in the background and murmurs of other people nearby.

"Hey Kyo," Haru said reaching into his pocket and gaining the attention of everyone else, "I know you said you didn't care about it anymore," He said pulling out Kyo's bracelet that he lost "but I spent all day looking for it when you left to get dinner yesterday and I-" He was cut of when he saw Kyo running to him and tackling him to the ground before kissing him for so long he lost most of his breath.

"Told you this would happen today" Momiji said looking at Yuki who sighed in defeat

Haru sat up looking at Kyo who was still on his lap "So you do want it then" He said handing it to him.

Kyo instantly noticed something different.

"I hope you don't mind I added something to it" He said pointing to the shell and pulling out his necklace which had the identical one from yesterday.

Kyo removed his hand from the bridge of his nose and put it to his mouth. He stood up and looked at the bracelet starting to cry.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" He cried even though it was muffled by his hand and barely audible by his sobs.

Haru smiled and hugged. At this point they earned the attention of all of the other strangers sitting and waiting for their tables and they all clapped and whistled and went "Awww".

Kyo pushed Haru back enough so they were still hugging but they could look at each other eye to eye.

"I love you back" Kyo said still sniffling from the tears he shed a few seconds ago.

Haru's eyes widened and he pulled Kyo into another kiss leaning down and Kyo standing onhis tippy toes to reach each other.

They sat there and hugged each other until they got their table.

While eating their hands didn't separate. Even when Kyo got his lunch he kept looking at his bracelet and the new shell on it and smiling.

"Maybe Haru shouldn't have put the shell on" Momiji said laughing

"Oh, sorry. I really like it" Kyo said looking at it. "It makes me happy" Kyo said looking at it before laughing and blushing and putting his head in his hands and shaking the blush away. Everyone just laughed at how cute Kyo was acting. He was happy and that's all that mattered to them.

For the remainder of the day, Kyo and Haru did everything together. They sat with Kisa and let her gawk over how cute they were and how she loved seeing them hold hands. At dinner they shared their food with each other and for once, everyone was relaxed. The tension in the room died out and everyone enjoyed each others company.

When it got dark, Kyo and Haru walked along the beach.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow" Kyo said

"Me too. I feel like I'm dreaming" Haru said looking through the darkness.

"When I get home I have to pack and that's really annoying" Kyo said annoyed

"Pack for what" Haru asked nervously

"Oh yeah I'm moving out of Shigure's house and into this apartment I bought. Don't worry its still pretty close to Shigure's." He said happily.

"Oh. Its gonna suck not seeing you everyday at school." Haru said bummed out

"Yeah" Kyo said. It got quiet for a while. "I know this might sound really weird since we just started dating, but we could live there together" Kyo said shyly and looked away from Haru "Its gonna be really lonely there"

Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo "I would love that" He said.

The both walked back into the hotel room and Haru took a shower. After he took a shower he laid in his bed smiling about how great his life was going to get. Kyo finished his shower and changed into his sleeping clothes. He zipped up all of his stuff and made sure he had everything together since they were leaving tomorrow. Then he laid on his couch looking at his bracelet.

 _I love him so much. Not because he got me something special, but because he took the time out of his day to look through the entire ocean to find my bracelet._ Kyo thought. He smiled and stood up. He walked over to Haru's bed and laid next to him hugging him tightly. Haru turned around and hugged him back and they fell asleep like that.

In the morning nobody had the guts to wake up the two love birds and they left them there while they enjoyed their last day on the beach. Normally Kyo would throw a fit, but now he could care less about the ocean. He had a boyfriend who had more love for him than the ocean had water.


End file.
